The Game of Life
by Operation Paris
Summary: Tony is appalled that Ziva has never played Life, instituting a team game night. With a twist. JennyxGibbs, TonyxZiva, AbbyxMcGee. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters recognized, or the Game of Life….

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Gibbs! Gibbsgibbsgibbs!" Abby cheered, bouncing across her lab, towards the older agent.

The man raised an eyebrow, unfased by the cheery goth. "Whatcha got for me Abs?"

"Where's my CafPow?"

"Abby."

"Fine," She groaned, turning back to her computer. She tapped a few keys, bringing up a long chemical formula. "This was in his system, Major Mas-Spec over there is chewing on it some more. I'm running the prints through AFIS, no matches ye-" She was cut off by the ding of the machine. "Oh, just on time Gibbs. You really do need to tell me how you do that, I'm sure it's something," She paused, wiggling her fingers at him, "magical. I just haven't figured it out yet. But who knows! Maybe it's like some telepathic-"

"Abbs." Gibbs said cooly, cutting her off mid-rant. "You have been spending too much time with Ducky. Now tell me what the hell the ding means."

"The ding, my silver haired fox, is the sweet sound of results!" She pulled up a screen showing a picture of a marine. "This fingerprint belongs to a one Marine PFC James Calder. The other prints are still running."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "Good work Abby."

The goth grinned, "Now Gibbs, what have we said about coming in here empty handed?"

The agent looked over his shoulder as he left, "Check your fridge."

Abby rushed to the fridge, seeing her beloved addiction. "Thank you, Gibbs!"

Gibbs strode into the bull pen, coffee in hand. "Dead John Dowe is PFC James Calder. DiNozzo, background. McGee, phone and bank records. Ziva... Go see if Ducky has anything." He stalled at the end, having run out of jobs for the three agents.

A chorus of, "Yes Boss" 's met his ears, followed by the sound of furious typing. He sat down at his own desk, starting up the computer. A few minutes later his work was stopped by the ringing of his desk phone. "Abs, whatcha need?"

He put down the phone, "Abby's got an ID on the other set of prints at the scene. Belong to Parker Williams. See what information you can dig up linking him to our dead PFC."

Throwing his empty coffee cup away, he strode out of the office. "I'm going for coffee."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The doors in Autopsy opened as Ziva walked through, hearing the tail end of another one of Ducky's rambling stories.

"-Oh! Well hello Ziva, my dear. What is it that I can do for you?" Ducky asked, looking up from the body of the dead marine.

"Gibbs wanted me to check if you had anything for him." Ziva said, peering at the body, slightly curious.

Ducky smiled, "And as I have told Jethro many times: if I have something, I shall call him. Until then, he may assume that I do not have a thing."

Ziva smiled, "Somehow I do not think he would like me to tell him that."

"Ah, yes. Good point. Well, while you're here, I found an anomaly in his right tibia. On first glance I had thought it had occurred post-mortem, but then, I realized that it had started to heal. The bone shows signs of reformation. Also, he shows signs of severe bruising, all before this poor fellow expired. I will know more when Mr. Palmer returns from Abigail's lab with the stomach samples."

Ziva nodded, "Thank you Ducky." She walked out the doors, hearing the familiar whoosh as they closed behind her.

She walked back to her desk, seeing Tony leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk. "Hey Zee-vah! What'd you hear from the Duckman?"

"Broken right arm, severe bruising. He sent stomach samples up to Abby with Palmer, but until he gets those, he does not know much."

Tony glanced at her over his magazine. "So basically, we got nothin'?"

"You better hope you've got better than nothin' DiNozzo." Gibbs said, striding back into the pen.

"Right boss..." Tony muttered, quickly stuffing the magazine in his hand out of sight. He picked up the clicker, pointing at the plasma, "PFC James Calder, active duty for two years. Kid had a spotless record, nothing suggesting any enemies. But, his brother is a known member of the PC gang. Arrested for possession, but was let go when they couldn't get anything on him. I'm thinkin' that his brother here owed some people high up some big cash, couldn't pay 'em. So, they get his brother, hoping that he'll pay up. Doesn't do it, so they po-" He was cut off by a smack to the back of his head. He replied, grunting slightly, "Thanks Boss."

"Any other family?" Gibbs asked, glaring at the screen.

"Elizabeth Waverly-Calder," He brought a license up on the screen, "His wife. Spotless record on her part as well Boss."

"McGee?" Gibbs asked, rounding on the probie agent.

"Nothing unusual in his call logs, called his wife whenever he could. A couple calls from a cell phone registered to his brother, other than that, there isn't much. Bank records don't show any big red flags, the normal kind of stuff."

Gibbs sat down at his desk, "David, DiNozzo, bring in the wife. I want to talk to her. McGee, see if you can track down his brother from that cell number."

"On it Boss!" Tony said quickly, jumping up and grabbing his backpack. He walked quickly to the elevator, Ziva hot on his heels.

The two entered the elevator, Ziva dangling the keys in front of Tony's face, grinning. "I am driving."

He groaned, "I'm dead."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"I can't believe you've never played Life!" Tony argued loudly as he and Ziva walked back into the bull pen.

"Does it really matter what games I have or have not played, Tony?" Ziva asked him, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes, it does! You can't possibly grow up without playing it at least once!" Tony told her.

"_Some _of us did not have time for playing games, Tony." Ziva spat back at him, dropping her bag unceremoniously on the ground.

"Alright. That settles it, we are having a game night. And we _will _be playing Life!" Tony said triumphantly.

The Israeli rolled her eyes, typing loudly on her computer, glancing at Tony as he put his things away and turned towards Gibbs.

"Boss, she's down in interrogation when your ready to talk to her." He paused, making sure he didn't forget anything, "Oh! And she was babysitting, so the kids are down with Abby." Tony told the older man, glancing up as he talked.

McGee looked up sharply, "You left Abby alone with minors?"

"What are you standing around for DiNozzo? Go help her!" Gibbs ordered, walking in the direction of the elevator.

"On your six, boss!" Tony yelled, running towards the elevator as the doors started to shut.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You have played Life, McGee?"

"You mean the board game?" Tim asked, looking up from his computer.

"Yes, like Scrabble."

"Yeah, not much though. My family wasn't much for games, too competitive." He told her.

"I see..."

McGee grinned, "Abby's gonna love this."

"What is Abby going to love?"

"The game night!"

"McGee, we do not need to have a game night!"

"It's too late now." McGee told the woman smugly.

"It's too late for what, Agent McGee?" Jenny Shepard asked from behind him.

Tim jumped, spinning around in his chair. "We-w-we...Uh..."

Jen stared at him, waiting for him to stop mumbling.

"Sorry." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "We're having a game night because Ziva hasn't ever played Life before. And she disagrees, but Tony already decided so she can't back out of it now."

Jen raised an eyebrow, looking at Ziva. "Alright then..."

"You have too come too Jenny." Ziva told the red-head, smiling devilishly.

"Uh-huh. We'll see about that." She started back up towards her office, "Oh, and you had better get some work done before Agent Gibbs gets back up here!"

The two agents sighed, looking back at their computers.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Watcha got Abs?" Gibbs asked, walking into Abby's lab. He cringed slightly at the deafening noise of her speakers, turning it down quickly.

"What Gibbs?" Abby asked loudly, looking up from her computer.

"I said, whatcha got?" Gibbs asked her again. He looked around, "Where's DiNozzo?"

"He took the kids on the grand tour of NCIS, so I can't tell you exactly but I can tell you that he is in the building! And as for what I have, it's not much. Major Mas-Spec is having a fit and taking forever to chew his food, and the encryption on the PFC's laptop is pretty high-level. It's gonna take a while."

"How long is a while?" Gibbs asked her testily.

"Like... Four or five hours?" Abby told him, cringing. Seeing his expression she quickly added, "Tops."

"You got-" Gibbs started, being cut off.

"Two. I know." Abby said quickly. "I'm calling McGee."

Gibbs smiled, kissing her on the cheek. He placed a Caf-Pow on her desk then left, hearing her yelled waited for the elevator, almost being bowled over by an unwatching agent. He held up his coffee, saving it from spilling. "McGee!"

"Ohhhh..." He cringed under the glare of his boss. "Sorry Boss, won't happen again."

Gibbs glared for a second more, making the younger agent sweat under the heat of it. "Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." McGee nodded curtly, scurrying off towards the safety of Abby's lab. Gibbs hurried into the elevator, heading up to see if Ziva had found out anything else.

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked, walking into the bullpen.

"Ducky called, said he had something for you in autopsy." She replied, barely looking up from her computer.

"See if you can dig up anything else about his brother and his ties to the PCs." He ordered, turning back around towards the elevator again. Ziva rolled her eyes, watching the older man turn around and march back the way he had come. "Be careful David, your eyes might get stuck like that the next time!" Gibbs yelled over his shoulder.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"-Mother, I can assure you that none of your money has been stolen! Yes, I will look when I get back to the house, but I really need to get going. Yes, alright. Good-bye, mother." Ducky hung up the phone.

"Anything you want to share with the class Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh! Jethro! No, no, no worries." Ducky walked over to the table where the dead marine was laying. "Now, the results from stomach samples I have received from Abigail have confirmed that this man was poisoned, slowly. He would most likely have been sick, but with nothing more than cold-like symptoms. The poisoning occured over several months, meaning whoever was doing this wanted him dead."

Gibbs nodded his thanks, walking back towards the elevator. He strode back into the bull pen, seeing the entire team gathered in the center. He walked up to them, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Oh Gibbs! Finally!" Abby said excitedly, "We are having a game night, and you are coming with us."

Gibbs glared at the Goth, hoping to get out of the obligation.

"The glare isn't going to work Gibbs, you are going either way!" Abby looped her arm through his and half dragged the older man into the elevator, followed by his entire team plus Jenny.

"This reminds me of that movie Ni-"

"DiNozzo, if I hear _one_ movie reference you will not be able to see straight for a week." Gibbs growled, glaring at anyone and everyone.

Tony gulped, closing his mouth quickly. Ziva grinned at him smugly, daring him with her eyes to say something.

"Lighten up Jethro, this is supposed to be _fun_." Jenny said, turning to smile at him, feeling the force of his glare. She grinned even bigger, infuriating him further.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Aren't there supposed to be more cars?" Abby asked, looking at the game board.

Tony shrugged, laughing. "I may have lost a few of the pieces... We'll just have to play on teams!"

Abby smiled, "Ok!" She thought for a second. "Tony, you are with Ziva, and I'm with McGee! So Gibbs, you and Jenny are on a team!"

The rest of the room rolled their eyes at the goth, moving to sit next to their assigned partners.

"Tony, we are using a girl!" Ziva argued, taking the car.

"No way Zee-vah! We are starting with a guy!" He took the car back from her.

Ziva glared, pulling a paperclip from her pocket, holding it in front of his face threateningly.

Tony gulped, "Girl it is!" He quickly placed the car back on the board, piece in place.

Ziva smiled at him. "Good."

"Ok, everybody spin to see who goes first." Abby instructed, glancing at the directions.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee all spun the spinner.

Tony saw his number and groaned, "Freaking two!"

McGee saw his, grinning impishly at Tony. "Ten!"

Gibbs reluctantly spun, wondering how the hell he had been roped into playing. He smiled slightly, seeing the ten to match McGee's. "What do we do now?" Jenny asked Abby.

"Uhhhhhh- I guess you and I can spin to see!"

Abby quickly spun the spinner, followed by Jenny.

"Ok, hurry up!" Tony whined, hating to wait for his turn.

"Patience is a virtue Tony." McGee joked, spinning the spinner. He moved the alloted spaces, looking at the space.

"What's it say Timmy?" Abby asked excitedly, leaning on the table to try to see the board.

"We made some friends Abby." McGee told her, smiling at the womans' antics. "Hand over the tile Tony!"

Tony picked the tile up, looking at it before flinging it at McGee like a frisbee. He grinned, watching it as the tile hit the younger agent, laughing gleefully. A sharp pain the back of his head quickly shut him up. He grunted, glaring at his boss behind his back.

"It's your turn to spin Gibbs!" Abby sang, bouncing slightly in her seat. She watched excitedly as he moved the spaces, peering at the board. "You get to pick what job you want! Hand over the cards Timmy." She held out her hand for the cards and shuffled them.

Jenny reached over and pulled three cards, looking at them in turn. She burst out laughing, holding up a card. "Lawyer."

Tony laughed at the glare on Gibbs' face. "We all know how much the boss _loves _lawyers."

"Ok Tony, it is your turn now." Ziva said, pointing at the spinner. "Roll it."

"Spin, ZIva. You roll a _dice _and spin a spinner." Tony corrected as he twisted the knob, watching the flying colors.

"What's it say Tony?" McGee asked, tottering slightly as he tried to look across the table.

"It says we went on Spring Break... Damn! We have to pay!" Tony pulled out what little money he and Ziva had, handing it to Jenny who was the banker.

"Ha! Sucks for you!" McGee smirked at Tony.

"Shut up, McGameboy."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"So how many kids did you and Jenny end up with?" Abby asked Gibbs, staring at the board thoughtfully.

"Six, Abbs. For the sixth time." Gibbs said, having lost his surly attitutude. Somewhat.

"What about you and Tony, Ziva?"

"Four Abby. Three girls and a boy." Ziva told her, listing off the exact sexes.

"Man! I only had two." Abby mumbled, looking slightly dejected.

"It's just a game Abby..." Tony said, rolling his eyes at the eccentric goth.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS  
(2 Years Later)

"LEROY JETHRO GIBBS! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! NO. CASTRATE, AND _THEN_ KILL YOU!" A very pregnant Jenny yelled, pinning Gibbs with a glare that could rival his own.

Gibbs just grimaced at her, knowing he was loosing all feeling in his right hand as she squeezed it. He whirled around as the door flung open, revealing a grinning Abby. "Our Gibblet is finally going to be here!" She came in, giving Gibbs a big hug before gently hugging Jenny, who was keeping up a steady stream of curses and occasional threats.

Ziva and Tony appeared in the doorway, Ziva carrying their twin daughters in her arms. Tony's eyes widened slightly before he turned back around and walked quickly away from the room, muttering about getting coffee. Ziva shook her head at Tony, watching his quickly retreating form. "Where is McGee, Abby?" Ziva asked, missing the agent in the room.

"He is dropping the girls off at Ducky's house. He offered to watch them while we're here." Abby said, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hi, nice to see you two, but could you please... leave. For a minute so I can talk to my husband?" Jenny asked sarcasticly, her green eyes glaring at Gibbs.

Abby and Ziva exchanged glances, wondering if it was safe to leave Gibbs alone in the room. With a slight jerk of her head, Ziva left, followed by a more unwilling Abby.

"Do you think she's going to kill him yet?" Abby asked, throwing a worried glance at the closed door.

"I do not think so, as tempting as it may be." ZIva answered, her eyes amused.

Abby cringed, hearing the yelling going on in the room, "RIght now, I'm kinda doubting that."

Ziva smiled, shifting the weight of the two girls in her arms. "It will be fine, Abby."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "If you say so..." She paused, watching as Ziva shifted the weight of the twins again. "Do you want me to hold one of them for a while?"

"If it is not too much trouble? Tony decided he would leave their seats in the car." Ziva grimaced, handing them smaller of the two girls to Abby. The two women went to sit in the waiting room, finding Tony hiding behind a magazine.

"You know Tony, if you really wanted to hide, it would work better if the object you were hiding behind was bigger than you." Ziva pointed out, grabbing the magazine out of his hands.

"Yeah yeah..." Tony grumbled, attempting to snatch back the magazine.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS  
(5 Hours Later)

Gibbs' three agents and Abby looked up as Gibbs walked out. He was smiling, flexing his hand unconsciously.

"Well? What does it look like? Is it a girl or boy? Or, or-" Abby started, only to be cut off by Gibbs.

"It's a boy. The doc just took him back to get cleaned up."

"Can we go see Jenny yet?" Ziva asked, wanting to check on her friend.

"Sure, go ahead in." Gibbs told her, motioning towards the door. The entire team trooped into the small room, Gibbs bringing up the rear.

"Congratulations Jen." Ziva said, hugging the woman.

"Thank you Ziva." Jenny said, her face lit up with a smile.

"Congrats!" Tony, McGee, and Abby all said at the same time, erupting into laughter.

"So..." Tony started, unable to stand the silence. "Is anyone up for another game of Life?"

"NO!"

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Well... Did that make any sense? Haha... just in case it didn't, the whole idea was that they all played The Game of Life (the board game), and all of the stuff came true... that's pretty much it... haha stupid :/ Oh well. Reviews, please?

xxmwxx


End file.
